


Between One Breath and the Next

by Bonster



Category: Hero - Perry Moore
Genre: M/M, Superheroes, Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/pseuds/Bonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Yuletide 2008. This was a Madness thinger, I think.</p>
<p>Slice of life in some nebulous time after events in the book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between One Breath and the Next

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trollprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollprincess/gifts).



Thom Creed sees a guy grab a woman and shove her into a darker part of the street, and doesn't think before acting.

Rounding the corner, he comes into the vision of the mugger, rapist, whatever and the man startles enough for the woman to break free, run towards and past Thom. Not saying thank you, but that's the last thing on Thom's mind when he sees the guy has a weapon.

The knife is more a nuisance than an actual threat, but it could still hurt. The guy rushes him, and Thom lets out a grunt as he employs some of his learned-from-Goran defense moves and uses the guy's lunging momentum against him. Thom throws his back to a wall while the guy goes flailing to the ground.

Suddenly there's darker shadows whirling all around. They don't fill Thom with dread, like shadows would most people.

He's grown fond of shadows. One could say he loves them.

The guy with the knife is bloody and unconscious on the ground in the instant it takes Thom to blink and breathe.

The shadows approach him.

Dark Hero places a hand on Thom's jaw, a question in the gentle fingers, thumb moving in a slight caress.

"I'm fine," Thom says, nuzzles slightly into the touch, brief smile on his lips that's part adrenaline, part relief, all affection.

A nod and Dark Hero turns, walks back to the guy on the ground. He's probably contacting the police, but Thom can't see a phone or communicator. He never does, with Dark Hero, even though the criminals always do end up in custody. Eventually.

Taking a last deep breath, Thom pushes off the wall and says, "I'll see you later." He tries to put the question _Are you coming by later?_ into his words. This is still so new he sometimes trips up on what he has permission for and what he doesn't. He hears an "Of course" from the shadows and knows his question has been answered. He heads off to a better lit part of the street and home.

He'll see Dark Hero later.

# # #

He's mindlessly watching television after having a dinner of Campbell's soup when he hears a knock at the door.

Goran stands there, hands in his pockets. "Hi, Thom," he says.

Thom smiles. "Hi, Goran. Come in." He ushers Goran in, asking if he needs anything and gets a shake of the head. Thom heads back to the couch. He's not nervous, but his stomach's fluttering. He can't contain the smile that turns his lips up at the corners ever so slightly.

Goran, too, is smiling a little as he takes a seat next to Thom, a seat that puts Goran's right side--arm, hip, leg--directly against Thom's.

They're quiet; it's all right when they don't talk all that much, as their silences are definitely more comfortable than awkward, so Thom reaches for Goran's hand, squeezes a little. He calmly does it, like they've held hands more than six times. Afterward, the fluttering in his stomach intensifies.

He licks his lips. He's not sure what else to do, what else he can do. He wants to kiss Goran. He wants to taste his mouth and see if he's eaten dinner or had one of those energy drinks he likes. He wants to suck on the bottom lip, the top lip. He wants to bump noses. He wants....

He watches the television. He has no interest in what's on it. Earlier there was a game show that was mildly addicting, but what's on now is a dog show. He considers changing the channel, turns to ask Goran if there's anything he wants to watch--

Goran's looking at him. His head is tilted slightly downward, his eyes are looking at Thom's through soft lashes, soft smile creasing his eyes.

Thom's breath catches.

Goran leans forward; Thom meets him. They're kissing, close mouthed and gentle. Thom parts his mouth to suck on the lips he's craving, nerves settled and want taking over. Goran's lips are slightly salty, probably from sweating at some point earlier in the day. Thom can't tell if he's had dinner, though, breathes out a chuckle at himself.

Goran pulls slightly back to smile toothily at him before leaning back in.

Their hands still clasp, but Goran's other hand comes up to Thom's neck and jaw, caressing. Thom's free hand moves to Goran's side, settling around his waist.

Their movements feel languid to Thom. He takes his time, feels no need to rush.

The phone rings.

They pause but keep going a moment later.

Thom's fine with ignoring the phone. Really. It's nothing important. If it's something like the League calling him out of reserve status for something, his communicator is up in his room, pointedly out of hearing.

The phone keeps ringing.

He holds tighter to Goran. They haven't been alone together for several days, and Thom realizes how much he wants to cling to this.

There's a knock at the door.

Thom groans, disengages from his tight hold on Goran's waist, leans his forehead against the other boy's. They're breathing heavily.

"Sounds serious," Goran says. "You should answer it."

Thom just nods, breathing in Goran for a moment before getting up.

He opens the door to see Silver Bullet there. So it's definitely League business.

Thom turns to Goran and shrugs. Goran, looking at him over the back of the couch, shrugs back, gets up.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Goran says, hand squeezing Thom's shoulder as he heads out the door, passed Silver Bullet who nods a grim greeting.

This must be bad.

# # #

Afterward, when the world's safe, and Thom's exhausted, he calls Goran, even though it's 4:27am.

"Hi," Thom says.

"Hey," Goran says, sleep heavy in his voice. "All right?"

Thom listens to Goran breathe. "It is now."


End file.
